


Pride 2019

by cigar_yoongs, xxStarryEyedDreamerxx



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: #love wins, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Pride, LGTBA+, M/M, Modern Era, Pride 2019, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigar_yoongs/pseuds/cigar_yoongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx/pseuds/xxStarryEyedDreamerxx
Summary: “So, how bad do you think your mom would react if I kissed you right, now?”Or the AU where Patroclus and Achilles are at Pride. And Thetis ruins everything with her homophobic ass.





	Pride 2019

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I have been converted by xxStarryEyedDreamerxx into the Song of Achilles fandom. She is out here ruining lives and shit. Like thanks for that heartbreak. As your official beta, I hate you so much. 
> 
> But thanks for this idea.

“I dunno, pretty bad, I guess ?” Achilles shrugged. Patroclus contemplated it. 

Was it worth it to piss her off even more?  She already gave his boyfriend such a hard time.

How had she even found them here? They were in another state for fuck sake. Crazy psycho.

“ACHILLES!!,” his mother screamed across the crowd. Black hair swirling around her face as she darted through the crowd. Achilles grabbed his hand ready to flee, but he was tired of running, of hiding. His mother was going to have to accept this. Accept that this was who he was. Accepted that he loved Patroclus. 

Before Achilles knew it he was cupping Patroclus’ face. When he felt sharp nails pulling him backwards, instantly he knew it was his mother trying to rip away from his boyfriend. 

Patroclus saw this and pulled on Achilles to keep in their passionate kiss to keep him from going to his bitch of a mother. 

Achilles broke the kiss to face his mother, her hair and business suit were a mess

“Mom, please can’t you see how much I love him. Why can’t you just accept this. Accept us.” 

“No son, of mine will live like this. Achilles this is no way to live, I only want what’s best for you. So come home, darling. All is forgiven if you just come home.” Her hand reached for his face.

Achilles slapped it away, “No, I can’t live like that. I won’t live like that.”

“Mom, I love him, and I won’t leave him.” Achilles tugged at Patroclus’ hand, drawing him closer.

“He is the other half of my soul, and I’m am his.” kissing his cheek.

Thetis backed up, “I see this is how you want to live, like a degenerate. Well then, I’ll leave you to it.”

Together they watched her leave, Patroclus turned to his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?”

Achilles’ eyes were clear, “ I’m fine that you’re here. I love you.”

“And I love you,” Patroclus kissed him.

Fireworks illuminated the night sky, and rainbow flags waved around them.

Love Wins.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Fact: This was going to be a jikook oneshot in the BTS fandom, but I decided to do a Song of Achilles one. She is a life ruiner, I swear.


End file.
